A reactive polymer or compound which has a functional group in its molecule is useful in various applications. For example, if a composition comprising such a polymer or a compound is used as an active ingredient for a coating, an adhesive, an ink, a sealing agent for building use, a sealant for semiconductors or the like, such physical properties as hardness, strength, adhesion, water resistance, chemical resistance, heat resistance, or the like can be improved by allowing cross-linking reactions to occur under specific conditions after coating or printing of the composition.
As the reactive polymer or compound which has a functional group in its molecule, for example, polymers or compounds having a 5-membered ring dithiocarbonate group are known.
As a polymer having 5-membered ring dithiocarbonate groups, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 5-247027 discloses a homopolymer of 5-(methacryloyl)methyl-1,3-oxathiolane-2-thione (MOT).
In addition, Journal of Polymer Science, Part A: Polymer Chemistry 33, 1005 (1995) discloses a composition comprising a vinyl copolymer having 5-membered ring dithiocarbonate groups and an amine compound.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 5-247027 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 7-145164 disclose compositions comprising a compound having 5-membered ring dithiocarbonate groups and a nucleophile or a polymer having functional groups containing active hydrogens.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 7-62190 discloses a composition comprising a compound having two or more amino groups and imino groups and an aqueous dispersion liquid of a vinyl copolymer having 5-membered ring dithiocarbonate groups.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 8-302010 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 8-302012 disclose polythiourethane formed from a compound having 5-membered ring dithiocarbonate groups and alkanediamine or xylylenediamine.
It is known that with compounds having 5-membered dithiocarbonate groups as mentioned above, the dithiocarbonate groups undergo a ring opening addition reaction with nucleophiles, furthermore, the thiol groups generated in this reaction are oxidized by air, and disulfide bonds are generated, giving rise to the formation of a highly-ordered cross-linked structure.
However, when compounds or polymers having 5-membered ring dithiocarbonate groups are used in applications such as coatings, adhesives, or the like, there is a problem that the rate of the air oxidation reaction of the thiol groups is slow, and it is necessary to promote the air oxidation reaction of these thiol groups, and to increase the rate of generation of the disulfide bonds.